Un Juego
by Dramaaa
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma. One shot ambientado en el período después de Boo. Gracias por leer. Aviso: sexo.


Lo intentó otra vez a expensas de que únicamente pretendía molestarla para que se hiciera ilusiones. Hizo como si fuera a tocarla y ella le volvió a golpear la mano para que la apartase mientras seguía concentrada en lo suyo, exactamente igual que en las tres ocasiones anteriores. E igual que entonces, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No sonrías — le ordenó ella con los ojos entrecerrados mientras seguía moviéndose a su ritmo.

—No he sonreído — le aclaró él sin apartarle la vista y luchando por no volver a tocarla de nuevo.

—Sí... — replicó la peliazul. —Siempre haces... haces lo mismo, siem... siempre sonríes —. Y, sin darse cuenta, trató de posar las manos sobre los brazos del sillón procurando, eso sí, no tocarlo, puesto que ésa era la base del trato: no tocarse.

—No —le ordenó él apartando las manos de ella. —No seas tramposa, no está permitido apoyarse —le inquirió.

Bulma abrió los ojos de golpe visiblemente enojada y parando en su balanceo: -¡Oye! ¡Que esta postura es más incómoda que la tuya y eres tú el que ha intentado hacerme creer que ibas a tocarme seis veces!

—Cuatro, pero no he llegado a hacerlo —le corrigió él. —¿Y quién te ha dicho que pares? —le preguntó ajustando la postura semirrecostado sobre el sillón.

—¡Pues no me hagas enfadar! — le gritó ella sumamente enojada a la vez que volvía a coger el ritmo. —Oh, sí —susurró en un suspiro mientras angostaba de nuevo los ojos casi instintivamente.

Él le volvió a sonreír de lado y cerró los ojos de igual manera. Se concentró en el peso de ella sobre su cuerpo de guerrero y en cómo el placer se espesaba en el ambiente para aumentar sólo en un punto concreto, subir a todas las esquinas de su piel y retornar en su descenso preciso.

—Vegeta...

La escuchó de fondo. Su voz resonó como eco en un teatro vacío y de pasado brillante. No podía moverse, sabía que estaba prohibido en ese juego cruel que habían maquinado los dos luego de reprocharse mutuamente sus manías en la cama, pero le estaba costando muchísimo cumplir el trato. Iba a hacerlo, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, sin embargo estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creyó en un principio.

—Vegeta...

Abrió los párpados un instante y lo que vio no le ayudó a relajarse. Sus dedos blanquecinos viajaban por su cuerpo, acariciándose a sí misma mientras había aumentado el ritmo sobre sus caderas. Apretó los ojos y gruñó por lo bajo. Escuchaba su propia respiración volviéndose más pesada, mezclando la exhalación ardiente de sus labios con el sonido intermitente y crujiente del sillón.

—Mi príncipe...

Se concentró en ese llamamiento perdiendo toda consciencia. Un suspiro mudo salió de su boca al escucharlo, como siempre hacía cuando esas dos palabras llegaban a sus oídos. Así era, él era _su príncipe _sin ningún resquemor, sin ironía o sin aristas. Era su príncipe, el príncipe de esa humana y, por lo tanto, el único. Dos palabras. Sólo dos. Y él casi podía afirmar que todos sus males quedaban atrás empujados por ese susurro lascivo que salía de vez en cuando por entre unos labios provocadores.

—...Perdiste.

Despegó sus párpados de golpe sin entender a qué había venido eso. Bulma le sonreía sin parar de moverse y quiso saber en qué había fallado. Maldición, se dijo a sí mismo al ver sus manos completando todo el espacio de las nalgas de ella, queriendo moverla a su antojo tal y como esa maldita mujer le había reprochado que constantemente hacía cuando se acostaban.

Se dijo que sería derrota acompañada. Había caído, pero no lo haría solo. Incorporó su espalda para acercar su rostro al de ella que quedaba aún un poco más arriba. Vio sus mejillas sonrosadas, su boca entreabierta junto con su ceño fruncido y supo que también iba a romper el trato de un momento a otro. Y más si él incrementó la velocidad en ese instante. No había nada que perder, ya había cedido así que podría sacarle partido a su descuido.

—¡Oh, Vegeta! —gritó ella echándose un centímetro hacia delante.

Se percató al instante de que estaba a punto de abrazarlo, de caer en la trampa, de no cumplir el trato que había versado sobre que ella era incapaz de reprimirse al abrazarlo.

—No lo... No lo conseguirás —le musitó mirándolo hacia abajo y arrugando la frente.

Él mantuvo su mutismo incidiendo en el ritmo: sus manos en las nalgas blancas de la mujer, apretando, llevándola a su terreno. Le caló el vaho de ella entrando por los conductos de la nariz hasta casi ser capaz de masticarlo en su ardor.

—¡Oh, Vegeta! —volvió a gritar echando su espalda hacia atrás.

Ya estaba cerca, los dos lo sabían. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y a chocar sus alientos en el ínfimo aire que dejaban libre de lujuria entre sus bocas.

Ella bajó la cabeza y juntó su rostro con el suyo multiplicando el peso de su respiración entrecortada.

—Tú también has perdido —le advirtió él con la mirada clavada en sus ojos azules.

Así era: no supo en qué momento lo hizo, pero ya tenía sus manos sobre los hombros del guerrero.

—Oh, idiota, no pares —le murmuró ella acompasando los cuerpos una y otra vez y aceptando el empate. Aunque tenía que decir a su favor, y contra cualquier pronóstico, que él había sido el más impaciente.

En cuanto vio cómo Vegeta escondía su cabeza entre sus pechos abrazó su cuello sin poder contenerse, notando que él hacía desaparecer el poco espacio entre ellos encerrando entre sus brazos su frágil espalda. Igual tenía él razón y no paraba de abrazarlo, pero le daba igual. Estaba siendo una gran partida perdida.

Su gruñido, acompañado de fuertes acoples que rugían en la noche con humedad, hizo que vibrara su pecho y que su piel abrasara por el aliento candente.

Quería seguir abrazándolo, pero hubo un momento en el que no pudo. Entreabrió los ojos y él la estaba separando con su mano en el esternón. Su primera reacción fue negarse:

—No… —le murmuró alzando con poca determinación los brazos hacia él, el cual le sonrió de lado sabiendo que aquello le gustaría.

Y le encantaba cuando hacía eso. Estaba lacia, siguiendo el ritmo impuesto de él pese a ser ella la que estaba encima. Dobló su espalda hacia atrás y ahí entonces sólo pudo exclamar: — Sí…

Porque sabía lo que venía ahora. —Hazlo… —le musitó con la mirada y el cuello perdidos en el techo. —Hazlo…

Con todo el tronco superior de ella echado hacia atrás, se preparó para ser él el que finalizara aquello. La sujetó con fuerza de la base de la espalda y comenzó a moverla a su ritmo con frenesí, balanceándola con brusquedad, a su gusto, mientras que ella, abstraída, se dejaba hacer con total confianza. Comenzó a gritar sin ninguna vergüenza, sin reparos. Le encantaba verla así. Si bien era natural con todo y con todos, en ese instante donde se dejaba llevar por él y su contundencia, su naturalidad se convertía en el mejor regalo de los dioses. Desatada, gritando, convulsionando. Él apretó los dientes. Se dejó llevar también: gritó de igual modo aunque ahogando el bramido, agonizándolo.

Y luego vino lo que ella no podía evitar. No tardó ni un instante. Se irguió y con una rapidez pasmosa, se aferró a su cuello aún con más fuerza.

Piel. Sudor. Sonido cercano y tintineante de almas que vuelven a tomar consciencia. Ella intercambió su aliento con besos al cuello de él para ir subiendo por su rostro. Él dejó que la besara hasta que de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron. Se quedaron en esa postura por un tiempo indefinido, y tuvo que ser Bulma la que sonriera de lado, muy parecido a como lo solía hacer él, para proferirle en un susurro:

—Pero que conste que _su alteza_ ha sido el primero en caer, como todo buen gobernante.

Ahí sí había ironía.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Quítate de encima!— se quejó el príncipe al escuchar la verdad.

Así hizo no sin antes comenzar a reírse con descaro y dirigirse a la cama. Se echó sobre ella para dormir. Él, malhumorado, cerró la puerta del baño con un golpe.

—Mal perdedor —musitó a las sábanas antes de entregarse al sueño.


End file.
